Threat to National Security: Robin Hood
by j.Paynter
Summary: Mod fic where the gang are teenagers, Robin is suffering PTSS, and they've just been declared terrorists by John's political party. On the run from the police, can they fight injustice, bring back the Prime Minister and save England?
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired boy moved nimbly among the throng of commuters that had disembarked from the local metro. He moved with experience and his slippery fingers briefly delved into a nearby handbag. The purse was lifted within seconds and Alan, with a feeling of suspenseful elation, quickly transferred it to his own left hand pocket.

Someone bumped into him in the moving crowd then suddenly an arm snaked out of nowhere to snatch Alan's wrist. Two coppers...

"What do we have here?" The taller one sneered, gripping painfully on Alan's arm.

"Nothin' sir, just minding my own business like, and then..." Alan started with a cheery smile.

"Just give it over," the other cop said. His eyes were tracking the progress of Alan's victim and they had a wary glint about them, as if he was worried that the lady would notice that she had been relieved of her cash.

Alan sighed. Everyone knew that in Nottingham the cops were the worse crooks. He still tried vainly. "I don't know what ya on about..."

The officer clutching his wrist rolled his eyes and snatched at Alan's left pocket.

"Hey!" Alan cried indigently, with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Surprisingly however, the cop came up empty handed. His face was one of disbelief. This look was mirrored on his colleague's but they were starting to attract a crowd, so with a curse he released Alan's arm.

"Thank you officers," Alan said with mock civility, although still stunned at his good fortune.

The cops scowled at him but left. When they had gone he put his hands into his pockets...empty, but how?

"Looking for this?"

Alan turned to see a boy about his age and height holding out the purse. He recognised him as the person who had 'bumped' into him from before.

"Isn't it a little feminine for you?" His voice was tinged with amusement.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers," Alan said with a guilty smile.

The other boy smiled but he handed the purse over, to Alan's surprise.

"Errr...thanks."

"Rather you than them," the other boy replied to Alan's unspoken question. "That was some impressive lifting and they were just going to freeload off your work. I'm Robin, by the way." He said falling into step with him as they left the station.

"Alan." They walked in silence for a while.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Alan commented. Robin was dressed conservatively so that he could be from the well off end and be wearing non-labels or from the poor end and not be too badly off.

"Nahh...I used to live here four years ago, but I just moved back last week."

"So where did you move to?" Alan was curious about Robin, he had never met anyone quite like the green eyed boy. "That was some pretty impressive lifting yourself, I never felt you picking my pocket. Where did you learn to do that?"

Robin laughed a deep, carefree laugh. "Washington."

"America?"

"Uhuh."

Alan whistled appreciatively. "Why'd you come back to this hell hole?"

Robin shrugged but didn't answer. They turned down Sherwood Road with its vandalised sign.

"Are you following me home?" Alan asked. The other boy laughed.

"You live two doors down from me."

"Oh...how'd you know that?"

"Much told me."

"Much? Much Miller...that scrawny, whiny kid?" Alan asked.

Robin snorted. "Yep."

"Robin!" The scrawny, whiny kid dressed in worn knitwear and wearing glasses came running up to the two boys and bent over breathing heavily. "Alan."

"Hey Much," Robin said warmly. "What's up?"

"Where have you been?"

Alan laughed. Much sounded like his mother.

"Meeting friends, exploring..." Robin responded as they continued walking.

"You're hopeless," Much mumbled as they walked down the worn sidewalk. Broken down cars littered the overlong patches of grass on the verge of broken down houses. The housing commission had pulled out long ago and declared the area unsolvable. Windows were smashed, beer cans crowded the sidewalk and thin families went about 'living'.

"How did things get so bad, Much?" Robin asked.

"What'd ya mean?" Alan asked kicking an errant beer can.

"The police never used to be like this, and I mean this..." Robin gestured at the ghetto around them. "I know this area never used to be this crowded."

Alan snorted, "and how would you know that?"

Robin cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I know who you are now, Robert Locksley. You're from up at the Manor...all hoity-toity."

Robin actually laughed out loud causing several small children playing on the verge to look up in surprise. "Alan, do me a favour and say 'hoity-toity' again." Much merely looked indignant that Alan had gotten off so easy. "I did use to live up on Manor but me mum, she volunteered at the soup kitchen and I used to go with her."

"The Locksley's were really into charity," Much said loyally which set Robin off laughing again.

"I'm honoured that you're slumming with us now," Alan grumbled but he couldn't deny that the kid had style. It was hardly his turf and yet he seemed as confident and at ease as if he was walking down Manor Street.

"So what happened?" Robin asked referring to his original question.

"Politics," Alan muttered darkly.

"Huh?"

"You know how the PM's out of the country – dealing with some global emergency over in the Middle East or some such," Much explained.

"Vaguely."

"Well his Party kind of took a straggle hold. They declared all these new laws – started with the terrorist laws and before anyone knew...well we were here. No Social welfare and the new Chief of Police – the Sheriff – he's based here in Nottingham and he's the worst of them all."

"Sound like things need to change," Robin said with a distant look.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Marian, there's this movie I think you'll like, it's this chick flick but it's got whositwhatsit in it." Guy said casually. "Wanna go?"

Marian smiled at the tall boy's attempts at charm. They were all standing in the corridor waiting for classes to start. She was about to answer when someone laughed.

"Marian's more into drama action, if I remember rightly." Said an oddly familiar voice. "You might want to try a night in with popcorn and Casablanca."

The group turned around to see a slight boy with broad shoulders and mousy brown hair. His jade green eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"And you are?" Guy almost snarled.

"I could ask you the same question, where on earth have you sprung from?" The other boy's tone was amused.

"I am Guy Gisborne and my father is..."

"Guy? Oh man...do I feel sorry for you," he interrupted. "I didn't realise they still named kids that..." He shrugged.

"Hey Robin!" Alan called through the crowd seeing the new kid and waved. "Come 'ere."

Marian jolted as though struck by a current of electricity. That's why he was familiar. He had tanned and grown a good deal, but those eyes were exactly as she had remembered, as she dreamed of. But what was he doing back?

"Robin?" Guy sneered. "That's a girl's name."

Robin's eyebrows disappeared into his fringe. "How original of you. Came up with that all by yourself?" He turned to Marian. "It's good to see you again Maz, good luck with the movie." He moved away through the crowd and Marian heard Alan say, "Rob, this is Will..." before Guy turned to her. She looked away to hide her turmoil of feelings. Her childhood playmate and sweetheart had returned - was he the same? was he indifferent to the proposed date from Guy? Oh god...did she still have feelings for him?

"You know him?" Guy's question jolted her into the present and she struggled to act naturally.

"Mhmmm, we grew up together. Our parents were pretty good friends. Actually, you're living in their old house." Marian said tearing her eyes from Robin's back.

"He used to live on the Manor?" Guy asked surprised. Then a look of concentration crossed his face. "Hang on, _'Robin Hood and Maid Marian deus vault'..._"

Marian looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"It's carved into a loose floorboard in my room. It must have been his secret hideaway – but I always wondered what it meant." Guy revealed.

Marian smiled warmly in memory. "We used to play knights and crusaders. 'Deus vault' was the crusaders motto."

"What happened to him?" Guy asked, slightly disgruntled by Marian's happy reminiscing.

"His father got assigned to Washington, some diplomatic thing or something, and they left. I wonder what he's doing back?"

The teacher finally arrived and they all filed into class, Marian craning her neck to see where Robin was sitting. She left a free seat beside her just in case, it wasn't like she was desperate to talk to the guy. Just curious. It didn't matter in the end. Guy sat beside her and Robin took a table to himself further back in the class. Marian sighed and turned her attention to the front.

A new student was standing at the front of the class, obviously a foreigner. Her brown skin and dark hair gave her away.

"Okay everyone, this is Safya. She's just come from Palestine so I hope you will make her feel welcome."

Everyone duly chanted a greeting and the girl's eyes drifted to the ground in shyness. When the teacher released her she shuffled down the aisle looking for a seat.

"Salam-al-akum."

Marian jerked her head around in surprise, risking whiplash. Robin had spoken to the new girl, a gentle smile on his face.

The new girl look startled and muttered something in Arabic to which, to Marian's astonishment, Robin responded in kind. Safya looked delighted and immediately took the seat beside Robin warbling away in her own tongue. Robin laughed at something she said and joined in her conversation. Where had he learnt that, Marian wondered.

But Robin wasn't done surprising her yet.

She was coming out of her study period later that day when she bumped into the confrontation. Will, a tall scrawny, dark haired, usually quiet boy was yelling thunderously at Guy who was leaning back on the wall and taking it all in with infuriating calmness.

"You leave my brother alone..." shouted Will.

"I'm sorry William. Little Lukey will be home safe and sound to be tucked in tonight. But...he does owe me and if he can't make the delivery then other...ways of payment must..."

"Why you..." Will launched himself at Guy but the other boy was ready. Within moments it became obvious that Will wasn't a fighter, he got in a few lucky punches but Guy was drawing blood.

"Will!" Marian turned around to see Alan with Robin in toe, the foreign girl behind him. Alan must have run off to get him, god knows why.

Why became evident in a few short seconds. Robin hesitated a moment to judge the situation then took two steps into the middle of the fight. A direct hit with the heel of his hand to Guy's nose resulted in a loud crunching noise. Guy howled with pain and released Will. Robin grabbed him by the neck of his sweater and pushed him behind him into Alan and Safya's relative safety. Guy took a step to go after Will, though both his hands still covered his wounded appendage. Robin merely caught a fistful of the taller boy's hair and delivered a sharp kick to the back of the boy's knee. Another snap resulted and the boy crashed to the ground with another howl. The fight was over and it had been both short and brutal.

Robin swept out of the ring of spectators leaving his wounded opponent moaning and ushered his new friends in front of him down the hall. Marian caught a look at the stormy, distant expression and wondered at the transformation. She could have sworn she saw a glimpse of sadness on his face. What had happened in the time he was away? And why was he back?

_Sorry about the spelling of non-english words. And I think 'deus vault' was the crusaders motto but I'm not a hundred percent sure. _


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday dawned with the promise of being a scorching hot day. Marian decided, halfway through her homework, to take a break and visit her friend, Alice who lived on the other side of town.

Not mentioning her destination to her father as he was likely to get a little overprotective of her walking in that area of town, she quietly snuck out the window; a feat that had been learnt since childhood with a certain impish boy. It was funny since he was back that he had continually popped into her thoughts. Her father was generally overprotective of her since her mother died. She could take care of herself.

At least, that was the phrase that she kept repeating to herself as she turned onto Sherwood road. The vandalised sign and other hoodlums crowded around watching her with interest. 'It's only a road, just a road. Pass through Sherwood and she could get to Knettlestone Street faster, it's just a road...silly...'

She gasped in shock as a German Shepherd came dashing out of a house barking. She took two steps back, ready to make a quick, undignified exit when a sharp whistle halted the dog and a newly familiar voice yelled, "Dodger, ya mutt. Get 'ere."

Curious, Marian followed the mutt as it playfully turned tail and ran up to its owner. Robin dropped the hammer as he reached down to pat the dog. He was dressed in a grubby t-shirt and slacks and because of the heat and his work his shirt was sticking to him with sweat. Turning, he saw Marian and a puzzled look crossed his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked pushing his fringe from his face where it just flopped back again.

"I was going to visit Alice, she's a friend."

"Ahhh...Alice Turner?"

"Yeah." There was a pause while they looked at each other. Marian felt slightly uncomfortable and if she still knew Robin, the tapping of his fingers against his leg was a sure sign of nervousness. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm working," he said with a gesture at the ladder and open roof behind him.

"On a Saturday?"

"Well, the job's for a friend and he kinda doesn't want to be sleeping under the stars for much longer. I said that I'd help him out."

"What are you doing back?" she blurted out then instantly regretted it. For some reason Robin winced and she didn't want to know what he was doing back. "Forget it, I don't want to..."

Robin cut her off, his face strangely detached. "Come on, let's go for a walk. John," he shouted back into the wreckage of the house. "Give me a moment, yeah?"

A grunt from the depths of the ruin was all the reply he got but that seemed sufficient enough. He started walking down the sidewalk, the dog by his side and Marian jogged to keep up. They walked in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry I just left like that with only a few days notice," he said quietly. "I was so mad at my parents for caving in to Richard and sacrificing my life like that...I thought that somehow I could convince them that leaving was a bad idea. I dunno..."

"Robin, it's alright. I understand why you left," Marian said wondering how easy it was to fall into four years ago, as if nothing had happened. "I was just upset that's all."

Robin grunted and they walked in silence a few more yards until they stopped in front of a small house. The dog, Dodger, didn't bother stopping but continued right on in through the front door. Marian turned to Robin in curiosity.

"This is where I'm living," he said quietly.

"What! Why?"

"I'm staying with Thornton, you remember him? He was an old friend of my dad's."

"Yeah, I remember him. But why are you staying with him. Where are your folks?"

He turned towards her slowly, his jade green eyes a stormy hue. "They're dead Marian."

It took a while for Marian to comprehend. Those words from the usually frivolous mouth of that boy just didn't make sense. "What? How?"

Robin sighed loud and long looking away from her. It was obvious that whatever had happened had hurt him deeply and suddenly Marian felt the urge to comfort him as she had as kids. She took a step forward and slid her arms around his waist, burying her face into his sweaty shirt. She heard him half chuckle in surprise and remembrance and his arms naturally surrounded her. They stood there for a while and Marian was just about to step out of the embrace when Robin spoke to the top of her head.

"They were murdered." His voice was soft but it didn't hide the crack in it. She squeezed him and felt him squeeze her back – a mutual 'it's alright' that was straight from their childhood.

Suddenly Robin stiffened and murmured, "Oh shit." Marian stepped back to look at him but he was looking behind her. She turned around to see a police car cruise slowly down the street, ominously silent.

"What is it?" she asked looking up into Robin's face with puzzlement as he scanned the street.

"It's not good," he said cryptically. "Come on you've got to get out of here." He caught her arm and began dragging her down the street.

"Robin? What's going on?!" Marian demanded. He looked at her and had just opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.

"Robin!" It was a giant of a man, tall and stocky with a bushy beard and a tattoo crawling up his arm. Instinctively Marian edged closer to Robin.

"John." Marian was surprised to hear relief in the greeting.

"The coppers," John spat in disgust.

"I saw."

"What is going on?" Marian demanded again.

"What is _she_ doing here?" John asked incredulous, as if he saw Marian for the first time. "It's not safe."

"I _know_," Robin gritted out in frustration forcefully pulling Marian along after him as he started up the sidewalk again. "Marian you have to go home. Things are about to get a little...ugly here." As Robin said this Marian became aware of the tension that had suddenly settled on the community. No little kids were playing out the front of the houses and the adults were moving in a hurried manner.

"What's happening?" she asked quietly as she kept up with Robin's fast walking. She jumped as something furry brushed past her legs but it was only Dodger who ran next to his master, his tail between his leg.

"The cops are here to evict the Bowmakers," he explained. "They're a family that's been here since the beginning and they've got four little kids. Everyone is not going to be happy about this."

"I don't..." Marian started still confused.

"Christ almighty..."John murmured beside her. "I thought you said she was clever, lad."

"There's going to be a riot, Maz." Robin said quietly, his hand gently squeezing her's. "Which is why you've got to go."

"She can't," John said, stopping suddenly.

Robin and Marian pulled up too and saw why she couldn't make a quick escape. The police had already set up a blockade. The battle was set and Marian was trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bugger." Marian would have laughed at Robin's tone had the situation been any different.

Suddenly they were surrounded by people and Marian looked around in shock at the people she recognised from school flocking around Robin. There was Alan and Will, complete with a black eye. Will's little brother, Luke was staying close to his older brother. The foreign girl was also there and a quiet studious boy wearing glasses and knitwear that she remembered as Robin's old friend, Much.

"Robin did you see...?"

"Bloody coppers, I can't believe..."

"So what's the plan?"

"Alright, ALRIGHT." Robin said immediately quietening everyone. "Did you get the Bowmakers out?"

"Uhuh, they're tucked snug as a bug in the guest bedroom at my Auntie Annie's. No one will think to look there." Alan said with a grin and a fake salute to Robin.

Robin led them over to a fence and ducked behind it. Marian wondered why for a few minutes until a flaming Molotov hurtled through the air towards the advancing police dismissing all her queries.

"Robin, I don't understand what's going on." She hissed at him.

"Marian," he sounded exasperated now.

"Tell me."

"This," he gestured angrily around him at the ghetto and the violence ensuing onto the streets. "_This_ is wrong. It never happened under Richard. John is corrupt – a bloody dictator and only the people he treads on are the ones to feel it, _yet_. Can't you see that there is no justice? The only way that we are going to get change is if we make it ourselves." The faces of the others around him clearly agreed.

"So you're going to join in this riot?" she asked incredulous.

"You mental? That's suicide Maz. I'm not going to take on a copper with a gun with...what have I got...a baseball bat?" Robin was looking around as he spoke. "There," he said pointing and moving towards his goal.

"You want to play in the tree house?" Alan asked sceptically.

"You think the coppers are going to climb up and search a tree house?"

"So the plan is..." Much began.

"Hide," John finished bluntly. Marian was doubtful that he would fit in the tree house with everyone else.

"Works for me," said Will as he hoisted his little brother up the ladder.

"That's not very proactive," Alan commented mildly as he started up the rungs.

"Everything takes time, Alan. I'm not going to blow up Parliament to get my point across," Robin said calmly. He and Marian were the last two left.

Suddenly Dodger started forward, his ears pricked.

"What is it, Dodge?" Robin asked following the dog's gaze with his own. His face contorted into a grimace. "Oh, no."

Marian looked and saw a small figure huddled in the shadow of the front steps of a house opposite. Robin sighed wearily and started out from their shelter. Marian looked up at the tree house for a second then followed. She bulled her way through the crowd and almost got caught up in it, the animosity was intoxicating. But she caught sight of Robin's shirt and followed him out.

He was surprised that she had followed him. "Marian are you mad, go back." They both glanced back the way they had come to see that the crowd had increased.

"I don't think so," Marian commented. Robin sighed and grabbed her hand in a tight sweaty grip as he ran up to the little girl. She was rocking back and forth in distress, her teddy bear clutched tightly to her chest.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Robin said calmly as though he had all the time in the world and not an angry mob at his back. "I think it might be more safer inside."

He held out a hand and after a small minute the little girl took it. He hefted her into his arms and looked around, but Marian was already up the steps and holding the door open. He raced inside and Marian let Dodger slip in before slamming it shut and throwing the bolt. She had barely entered the room before Robin had thrust the little girl into her arms and pushed her into a shadowy corner, she staggered under the weight and slid inelegantly to the floor.

"Stay there, and stay down." Robin commanded and dashed out of the room to look for a weapon, presumably. Marian had time to briefly admire the sparseness of the room – it was empty – before she heard Robin comment dryly, "That'd be right." He must have been close because a second later he was back in the doorway holding, of all the things, a baseball bat.

"Marian, promise me that whatever happens you stay there and you stay quiet." His face was set in deadly fierce determination.

She could hear the shouting, the yelling and the crying clearly from the streets and the little girl in her arms was sniffling. She reluctantly nodded.

He disappeared from the doorway again, silently closing the door, although it was half off its hinge. A minute later Marian heard the front door crash open and bodies moving about. She heard a shout and Robin challenge although the words were indistinct and then the horrible noise of something hard striking flesh and someone crying out in pain.

Tears slid down Marian's cheeks as she buried her face in the little girl's hair and turned both their faces determinedly away vowing that she would never be this helpless again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a warning - this is a little vivid in violence as I wanted people to understand Robin's issues so remember: major Robin whumpage (sorry) and a little bit urgh! The plot will eventually evolve._

* * *

Okay so the vow on helplessness would have to wait, thought Marian as she sat alone in the hospital corridor. At first she had had the little girl sitting warmly on her lap as they watched the hustle and bustle. The riot had been widespread and brutal and Marian at first thought she had walked into the emergency reception. But no, the whole hospital was dealing with the chaos that had exploded onto the streets.

Later, as night fell outside the window, the little girl who Marian had come to know as Claire was claimed by a frantic mother and Marian was left alone to her shocked thoughts. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the wall when she realised there was an argument mere metres from her seat. Two policemen, wearing battered riot gear, were arguing strongly with a nurse but she wasn't backing down.

"...Locksley is a known felon and he assaulted an officer..."

"I don't care if he murdered the chief of police – he is unconscious and in need of medical attention – so you can shove your order where the sun don't shine because you cannot and will not see him."

"Look lady..."

"I am head matron at this hospital and I will be dead before I let you lot carry out an unconscious boy." With that she turned on her heel and swept away from the scowling officers. Before she entered the contested domain, however, she glanced over at Marian and curled a finger at her.

Curious, Marian followed. The matron was obviously steamed from the encounter as she walked at a brisk pace and mumbled several incoherent things.

"Bloody coppers, its them the reason I'm worked fair off my feet what with all the riots and arresting that's been going on. Unbelievable that's what it is...I used to get bullet wounds once every three months and now...twice every day. Bloody coppers...he's in there honey," this interruption of her rant was directed at Marian as she pointed to a door and then the matron was sweeping away up the corridor complaining about the way life was.

Puzzled Marian entered the room to find it crowded with unconscious bodies. Her eye immediately went to the lone figure that was sitting, head bowed on the edge of his bed, his back to the door. As she approached she gasped, not at the bruises that were starting to blacken his skin, but at the scarred abrasions that she could make out that crisscrossed his back.

He heard and turned slowly towards her. "Marian," there was resigned amusement in his voice. "Are you ever going to go home?"

"Robin," her voice was soft with shock and sympathy. "What happened?"

"I got whacked with a baton – I'd say that was fairly obvious."

"No," she whispered and reached out her hand to run her fingers over an abrasion on his shoulder. He flinched at her cold touch and looked away quickly but not before she caught the shuttered look in his eyes.

Impulsively she caught his face between her hands and turned him to look at her, ignoring his winces. She searched his face in fear, the boy she had laughed with, the one that told horrible stories and played practical jokes, the one that always got into mischief and fairly bounced with life was hidden deep beneath a shroud of weariness. Robin was tired of life and Marian was scared because the Robin that she knew enjoyed every second of every minute of every day.

"What aren't you telling me?" she whispered.

"Marian," he tried to look away but Marian's grip was steady and her deep blue eyes full of empathy and questions broke his resolve. A tear streaked down his cheek.

"I wasn't just in Washington," he whispered hoarsely. "Dad got assigned to help Richard in the Middle East." Marian's hands shook but her gaze was steady and Robin held onto that to anchor him. "Mum didn't want to be alone in America while dad went to a warzone, so we all went. It wasn't so bad at first but then things got...complicated. There was a major resurgence of violence and they attacked the diplomatic headquarters.

"I was walking down a street with my mum when the bomb went off – we must have been, I dunno, a hundred metres from it. I still don't know how I survived but the masonry fell on me. I thought it would break my back and I'd be paralysed for life. I was stuck there for ten hours and when they got me out they told me my mum had been killed instantly. And just like that they added her to the statistics.

"Dad's was nicer if you could say that, as Chief of Richard's executive committee. A sniper got him."

His cheeks were wet now but he continued, reliving the horrors that he had kept so secret to his once most closest confidant.

"You'll walk down a street in the city and it'll be trashed because moments before there was a fire fight – people, children were dead or dying. There are brown patches on the orange sand and if you fall or step in it your hand comes away red...because someone died and they'd just dragged the body away...everyone is suspicious and everyone is scared all the time...Oh Marian..." his body shuddered with a sob and she gathered him gently into a hug, her tears wet against his hot neck. She wanted to keep him there forever, numb his pain for all that he had seen and hide him away from the violence and horror.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that but soon the matron was back, swirling into the room like a flurry of wind, carrying a backpack. They separated both scrubbing their eyes and Robin reached for his shirt.

"Now Robin, you take care of those ribs you hear me? And don't take more than six pills a day. If you have any dizzy spells or nosebleeds you come back here immediately. Understood?"

"Yes ma'm," Robin responded taking the backpack and slipping it on. "And Helen...thanks."

"Phauuu, lad I wouldn't hand a lizard I liked over to those scum. You take care now..." and with that she was gone.

Robin winced his way over to the window and opened it.

"Robin?!" Marian cried in consternation.

"The cops want to arrest me, Maz." Robin said as he slid onto the window still. "I can't exactly walk out the front door."

"We're on the third floor!"

"And it's a good thing that we're so close to the fire escape." Marian rolled her eyes. "Hey Maz," all that was left of Robin that was visible was a hand and his head. "You know the old church in Nottingham?"

"The one on Abbey Road?"

"Yeah, meet me there tomorrow night?"

Marian didn't pause and she didn't think. She was not going to be helpless again.

"Sure." And Robin had vanished into the night.

She was not going to lose him again either.


	6. Chapter 6

The old church was fairly creepy, Marian decided as she walked up the overgrown footpath towards the broken front door. It didn't help that it was a full moon and everything was bathed in a blue hue, highlighting the shadows beneath the trees, and the empty, shattered windows.

She knocked on the door and Much answered it immediately. He had a split lip but it looked like he had escaped easily from the horror of the previous days. He nodded to Marian and silently let her in, closing the door behind her. It felt surreal, somehow, like a melodramatic spy novel. It would have been complete if Much had stuck his head out the door and checked if the coast was clear.

Instead he led her into the depths of the old church and into the old priests chambers. A small fire had been lit in a rusty barrel and a surprising number of people were gathered around it. Marian paused in the doorway to scrutinise the others, their faces painted in shadow and flickering light made their identities hard to determine but she realised that these people were the group from the previous day. Much sat down next to Alan, Will and Safya were sharing a blanket and John was leaning against the wall. Robin was sitting closest to the fire, wrapped in a tattered blanket with the flames reflected in his dark eyes. He looked up at Marian and smiled.

"Welcome...to our modest abode..." she smiled at his attempt at levity. Moving forward, she sat down next to him.

"How're you doing?"

"Meh," Robin replied lightly. "I'm dosed up on painkillers at the moment, ask me that in two hours time though..."

"He keeps complaining, it's worse than an old lady," Alan commented dryly from his spot on the floor.

"Meh," Robin repeated and the room fell silent again.

"So," Marian said to break the silence. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," Robin said briefly.

"That's handy. About anything in particular?"

"How to stop it," Much said quietly.

"Stop it?"

"You know," Alan said. "John and his new laws, the Sheriff and his new powers, the police and getting freakin' beaten up!" He paused and lowered his voice. "So just generally, stop it."

"But what are you going to do?" Marian asked. "You're just kids."

"Not anymore," Will said wryly. John stepped forward and threw a newspaper down next to Marian. She frowned, looking at the giant of a man before she picked up the paper. Emblazoned on the front page was a bold heading complete with mug shots.

'Local Terrorists Forefront Of Riot.'

It was amazing how menacing a greyscale picture could be made, but, lowering the paper to look at aforesaid terrorists, Marian thought the photographer had been dead on in the vengeful, brooding looks.

"They can't say this," Marian said disgustedly. "No one would believe them, I mean you _are_ just kids."

"It's the government, lass." John said. "They can say whatever they want."

"But they _can't_," Marian protested. "There are rules, procedures..."

"Used to, maybe." Will said. "Not anymore."

"But the people, if they knew, surely they would protest?"

"It's a dictatorship," John growled. "How are the people to know? The newspaper, the media...it's all censored."

"But John's not even the rightful prime minister. I mean, no one voted him in, surely he can't stay there."

"He doesn't intend on staying prime minister. He wants to be dictator." John said.

"Dickhead, maybe."

"Thanks, Alan."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I mean we've gone over this before. John's bad, life stinks...I agree. But what are we going to do about it?"

"Bring Richard back," Much said. "He's the rightful prime minister, he'll put things right."

"Yeah, Rob," Alan said. "You knew Richard. Why don't you just call him up and tell him what's going on here?"

"Yeah, sure." Robin said sarcastically, finally participating in the conversation. "Anyone got a phone I'll just dial the Middle East and ask for Richard shall I? Dude, I don't have his number that is even _if_ the phone lines are still intact."

"Sorry, I was just trying to be helpful," was Alan's sulky response.

"Well, please don't," Robin said quietly.

"Well you weren't coming up with anything, what do you think we should do, oh great benevolent leader?"

Robin sighed and ran a hand over his face. "We have to fight."

"What!" was the collective response from his audience.

"I think you took a wack to the head, mate. Cause I'm not being funny but that's suicide."

"I mean, we have to fight injustice. Show the people here that John's power is challengeable. That he isn't all powerful. Then maybe, if we're lucky, the world will see what's going on...and Richard will come home."

There was a pause after this pronouncement. Alan cleared his throat, "Well, knowing our luck and going by our recent track record...we're dead."

"No, I agree." Safya said quietly in her foreign accent. "It's kind of right. It's not like we can go back to our original lives anyway being..." she wrinkled her nose, "terrorists. At least we'll be doing something worthwhile – the 'doing of good deeds'." She smiled to herself and Marian caught a brief mirroring smile from the corner of her eye, on Robin's face. She felt a twinge of jealousy but quickly squashed it.

"Righto then," Alan said resignedly. "What exactly are we going to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Marian sighed resignedly. Other official people gathered around, dressed elegantly and flocking around the complementry food and beverage stall. She did not want to be here but as daughter of backbencher Edward Fitzwalter she was expected. She glanced sideways at her father. Judging by the expression on his face, she wasn't the only one who didn't want to be there. John's speech was nauseating, on and on about glory and power – and everyone seemed to accept it.

John spread his arms, fully immersed in his speech and the crowd revelling in the cathartic effect of his words.

"...Our England will be the greatest country in the world and the full effects of our empire will be felt across the globe. No one will test our strength or weaken us again..." The crowd cheered and Marian felt slightly ill. "This may come at a cost of some liberties but this is for the greater good..." suddenly the microphones squealed and the sound system cut out. John stood perplexed for a second when a burst of music unexpectedly reverberated from the speakers.

"...I always feel like...somebody's watchin' me..."

The lyrics were familiar to Marian and she grinned, the beat echoed around the entire hall. The security detail and the politicians were looking around in confusion, others running to shut the sound off, others leaping at the media's cameras, when suddenly, to accompany the music, obviously recorded maniacal laughter echoed around the hall. The effect it had on the crowd was amazing to Marian who had a front row seat. They began looking around in fright, their previous excitement obviously quenched at the message that they were being monitored. Marian smiled, Robin's techniques, though unique and highly bizarre, seemed to be working.

Other signs that were questioning the new order were also beginning to pop up all over the place. A poster had been pasted on the side of the community hall in Nottingham with John's face photo-shopped onto a Hitler pose. The Sheriff's house was repeatedly egged and his car now boor a highly inappropriate logo for the chief of police.

Marian also heard rumours around school that Robin had gone 'Phantom of the Opera' in the cinema's, high jacking screenings to issue statements on the facts of 'New' Britain and on occasion adding 'never before seen footage' of the Sheriff and John in daily life – usually yelling at their subordinates. It was becoming harder and harder to take the two seriously.

Robin, himself, was becoming infamous. As the self proclaimed leader of the 'Hoodlums' or the Hood gang as they were now popularly known, he was the most wanted person in England, regardless that he was only eighteen years old. Marian was surprised by the attention he generated; his face crossed most news channels almost daily announcing the terrorist's 'heinous' crimes, the girls at school also seemed to be swooning over him.

"He's absolutely dashing," a girl gushed to her friend as Marian passed on her way to the bathroom during break.

"He's so roguish, I always liked a bad boy," her friend replied with an inane giggle. Marian rolled her eyes as she dived into the deserted bathroom.

"...dashing...bad boy," she grumbled.

"Why Maz, I never knew you felt that way," a decidedly masculine mocking voice said. Marian spun around with a small gasp to see Robin leaning against the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed. That'd be just like Robin, the most wanted criminal in all of England caught in the girls lavatory at Nottingham High – that'd be one to go into the history books.

"I was bored and in the neighbourhood, thought I'd drop by. Actually, I was passing and my ears started turning red. Now you know that means someone is speaking about you and I simply had to find out who it was..." he leant forward, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Imagine my surprise when I find out it's you."

"Robin, get over yourself," Marian said exasperatedly. She had to admit that he did look infinitely better then when she had last seen him.

"Oh well, you can't blame a man from trying." His face fell melodramatically and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "If you must know, I was following that git, Gisborne."

"Leave Guy alone," Marian said automatically. Robin's eyebrows shot up like rockets.

"Got a soft spot for the cruel, narcissistic type?"

"He's not like that Robin, anyway why do you want to follow him around. Do _you_ have a leather fetish?"

"Well now that you manage it, he does manage to pull off the leather style rather well..."

"Robin!"

"I'm trying to figure out what daddy dearest is doing. Follow the student to catch the master."

"Is that philosophy from star wars?"

"You've got something better?"

"No, I dunno." Marian shook her head and leant against the basin. "I don't know anything anymore in this world. You surprise me. I didn't think you could do so much and here you are, revelling in it. What did I do? You're back for about a month and you're changing everything that I couldn't. I dunno what to think anymore."

Robin had a sympathetic look on his face that Marian was sure she didn't deserve. What was she complaining about when Robin had been through hell? Was still going through hell?

"Hey," he stepped towards her. "I only dropped by for one thing, being introspective and cooped up with Much for hours on end was killing me, but...you, Marian Fitzwalter, you know everything. You know what is right and what is wrong and that is all that matters."

Marian smiled dismissively, Robin shouldn't be trying to comfort her, grow up girl, she told herself.

"What was it you dropped by for?"

The next second she felt Robin's lips on hers and his hands cupping her cheeks. She was too startled at first to step back and hit him for his impudence, but then she wondered why would she even bother. What felt like hours later he stepped back with a grin plastered all over his face. She was breathing hard and probably a shade lighter than magnolia.

"Was that all?"

He grinned, if possible, even wider. Most definitely the cat that had gotten the cream. It was then that Marian realised that the bell had gone and there were hundreds of students in the corridor and how lucky they were that no one had walked in already.

"Now go," she hissed pushing him out the door. "And be careful, you idiot."

Later that day she was dragging her feet on her way home. The sidewalks had changed dramatically over the last few months. Vandalism was more prevalent and uncouth catchphrases were spraypainted on various walls in public places and on some targeted people's private homes. 'What about the people?' 'Give me the power!' 'I used your taxes to buy my car.' 'Prick' 'givey, givey,givey' and other phrases stuck out at Marian as she passed. No one seemed to be bothering with cleaning it up anymore. A side of her was wondering if Robin enjoyed the excitement, the danger and apprehension that came with breaking the law. She would have hated him, she mused, and regarded his actions as showing-off if she hadn't witnessed his break down in the hospital.

"Hey Marian."

She was jolted out of her thoughts by someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Guy standing in front of her, wearing his trademark leather jacket - she almost smiled as she recalled Robin's words.

"Hey, Guy, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, go somewhere?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry," she said already shaking her head. "I gotta get home. Dad doesn't like it if I'm out."

"It's not even late."

"It's not that. It's just...he doesn't like the neighbourhood much anymore."

Guy frowned, "You mean all those terrorists running around? You should be safe with me Marian."

"No, it's not Robin I'm afraid of. It's just that everything has changed, this street used to have a childcare centre just there - and the police raided it. So I don't exactly feel safe with them around." She said truthfully, wondering how Guy would react to her confession about her doubts in his father's abilities to do his job. She needn't have bothered though, it seemed as though Guy had only heard the first part of her speech.

"Robin's not dangerous?" he asked incredulously. "He's a wanted terrorist, Marian!"

"Now you see why I have problems with that name?" Said a voice from above.

Marian and Guy looked around, bewildered, to see the very criminal that they were discussing sitting on the edge of a nearby wall. Marian's heart lodged in her throat - suddenly rethinking her theory on Robin's flashy antics.

"I mean," he said sounding completely unconcerned and even swinging his legs back and forth. "It doesn't sound as dashing as I would like. I would prefer something like outlaw...I say," he said looking down at Guy. "Would you call me an outlaw?"

"You're a bloody pest. Think you know better. Going to change the world? POLICE!!"

"Hmm...maybe not then," Robin mused, leaning back again. Guy was fairly seething with anger at his audacity at remaining as the police appeared around the corner. "I know...how about a freedom fighter...?" he said as he rolled backwards over the wall and although the police looked, he had disappeared into thin air.


	8. Chapter 8

Two nights later the robberies started

Two nights later the robberies started.

Marian came down the stairs that night for dinner to find her father perched in front of the television screen with a cup of steaming coffee suspended in front of his nose. His eyes glued to the 6 o'clock news.

"What's up dad?" Marian asked with suppressed amusement as she sat down beside him.

Her father gestured with his coffee at the television.

"Look what that stupid boy has done now."

Marian's brow furrowed in confusion and she turned to the lady on the screen who was standing in front of a security van.

"…one guard is reported to be in Nottingham hospital suffering minor injuries. The thieves ambushed the delivery at 9 o'clock last night making off with the entire lock box which is said to contain over millions of dollars. This has come as a shock to the community who have been living under a misconception that the Hood gang are liberating the people from a tyrant. The true nature of these criminals has now been revealed. The money was to be used for the further establishment of a free health clinic in the down town area and now it is highly unlikely that the funds will be raised again…"

Her father snorted and clicked the television off, draining his coffee with unrestrained vigour that caused him to cough and choke.

Marian sat in shock. "But Robin wouldn't do that…he's helping people."

Her father's eyes were watering from his coughing fit but he turned a sympathetic look on his daughter.

"I know what that boy has been up to. 'Challenging the system' and all is very noble. And judging by his current achievements, rather remarkable. But you can't win. They will turn every bad deed into an excuse to ruin his reputation and in the end he will just be any other criminal breaking the law."

"They can't."

"They will," her father paused fractionally and then continued delicately. "I know you're involved with him," he held up a hand to forestall any interruption. "And I don't want to hear about any of it. Just…be careful Marian. If it comes down to a choice between him and the law – whatever you think of the law these days – I want you to choose the law. At least always appear to choose it." Her father looked incredibly guilty in giving his daughter the okay to unofficially rebel against the system.

Sudden unadulterated love for her suffering parent swelled in Marian at his confession. Not many kids could claim that their father allowed them to join illegal gangs. So she crushed him in a hug and a kiss as she went into the kitchen to make dinner.

She was still smiling (it was remarkable what father-daughter bonding could do) when she entered her room later that night. After closing the door and walking two steps in she had the sudden apprehensive feeling that she was no longer alone. The room was bathed in shadows and a breeze was fluttering her curtains at her like some demonic ghoul struggling to get loose. The light from the street flickered across the walls as the curtain fluttered.

A hand on her shoulder made Marian spin around with a gasp and she lashed out with all her might. Her attacker was too slow on the reflexes and with an inelegant 'humph' he fell backward over her bed. Marian had already grabbed her baseball bat and raised it above her head when she realised she recognised her assailant's profile.

"Robin?!"

'Click'. Robin had reached over and turned her bedside light on, spilling a honey light on the tableau.

"Marian," his voice was slightly nasal as he reached up with one hand to check his nose for any breaks.

"You…IDIOT!" Marian was so angry she was having trouble stringing words together now that she was coming down out of her fright. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Robin nonchalantly stretched his legs and folded his arms behind his head, looking altogether, too comfortable on her bed.

"I won't plan on surprising you with my charming company if you keep hitting me like that. It's not nice you know, Marian."

"Stop sneaking around will you? And get off my bed."

He didn't move save to blink at her. "I'm a wanted, dangerous criminal Marian. I can't exactly walk in the front door."

"Dangerous criminal my ass." She battered his feet off her bedspread and sat down, playing with the end of her bat. "Just, warn me next time. Try a 'hi, how are ya?', maybe?"

He sat up beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just the news bad mouthing you with their problems and crimes."

"Oh…Er…Marian, we did rob a lockbox." He raised his hands in front of his face in an exaggeration of cowering from her wrath which was not altogether unjustified as she still held her bat.

"What?"

"We stole money from the Sheriff," he said calmly and seriously.

Marian took a deep breath determined to take this situation slowly, after all she knew Robin and he wouldn't do anything without a justifiable cause – well mostly.

"Why?"

"It was money to buy and supply the police."

"And that's bad because the police are bad."

"Yep."

"Robin, this is serious. All the other things – those are political crimes, I mean they're little things. This is big things…" she finished lamely.

"We have to make a dint in John's hold on the country, Maz. The easiest way to do that is by undercutting him. If he can't afford things then, well hopefully then everyone will just you know rise up and all live happily ever after." Robin smiled half heartedly and sighed loudly. It was clear that things were taking a toll on him. "We had a really good plan when we started it all."

Marian pulled him into a side hug and he leant his head on her shoulder. They sat like that for a while, just being together.

"So, what did you do with the money?"

Robin chuckled but didn't lift his head. "Wouldn't you like to know?"


	9. Chapter 9

"This is what you're doing with millions of dollars?" Marian said incredulously. She and Robin were both dressed in dark, casual clothes and carrying backpacks as they walked down the badly lit footpath of Sherwood Rd late at night.

"Why can't I fall for the regular guys who buy designer shoes, sports cars, mocha lattes?"

"Who have you been hanging out with?"

"But no," she said ignoring Robin's insert. "I fall for the Samaritan who steals from the rich and gives to the poor."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Much appeared from the gloom and while Marian jumped slightly, Robin didn't even flinch. Instead he turned towards his best friend.

"Marian was just saying how I'm _so_ loveable," he gushed in a high pitched voice.

"Right," was Much's unsure reply and Marian punched Robin lightly on the arm.

"You finished at the Carpenters'?" Robin asked in a more serious tone.

"Yeah," Much sounded depressed in the darkness. "Their little girl's still sick."

"There's nothing we can do 'cept keep the coppers off their backs," Robin replied in stoic defeat.

"I know, I was thinking of asking Djaq to look at them, you know she's been collaborating with the doctors at Nottingham."

"Good idea, we'll ask her when she gets back. You doing all right, Maz?"

"You don't have to baby me, you know." She replied somewhat snappishly.

"I know," he said. "It's just that you _are_ carrying hundreds of dollars of cash around. I was wondering when you were going to dump and do a runner with the loot."

She hit him again, harder.

"Oi, youse, hands in the air and don't move." A posse of three policemen had rounded the corner behind them.

Marian's heart lurched. Robin's hand touched her shoulder and propelled her firmly behind him so that her features were hidden from view. She was somewhat surprised that by unspoken agreement Much took point.

The smaller, bespectacled boy puffed out his chest and rested his arms akimbo.

"Hands in the air? Don't you realise who we are?" He said in a belligerent tone. "Unbelievable, the rank and file these days."

The footsteps of the police faltered somewhat. "What'd you mean?"

"I think you mean, what do you mean, _sir_!" Much reached to his belt and flashed something at the coppers. "Detective inspector Mulder and this is DC Scully, quick man, what are you doing here?"

"Err…we were assigned to patrol this area…sir?" was the confused reply.

"And they didn't tell you that we'd be conducting searches on Sherwood Rd for that criminal Robin Hood. Unbelievable, that's the brass for you these days. Look, why don't you report back to the station and tell them that Mulder said to stick their outdated, misguided wires crossed where the sun don't shine!"

"Sir?"

"Just, don't let this mix up happen again." Much concluded with resounding confidence. He turned towards Marian who was still hidden from view. "Now Miss, can you show us where you last saw these criminals?"

She felt Robin's hand on her elbow, minutely turning her around and guiding her down the street. At the end she turned back to see the three cops standing more-or-less where they had left them in bewilderment, then they were hidden from view by the houses.

As soon as they were out of sight the two boys picked up the pace.

"Why thankyou Mulder," Robin said conversationally, dripping with sarcasm. "I love being the sceptic…and the girl."

"Well, you could have been Watson."

"The fat doctor?"

"Geesh, you're never happy. At least it's better than DI Jekyl and DC Hyde."

"That was the last time I let Alan talk our way out of a situation."

They had turned into a dark alley with a dead end. On reaching the end, Much displayed surprising athleticism by springing up the brick wall like he was born to climb. Robin threw his backpack up to him and crouched down, offering Marian a leg up.

Once over the wall Marian had taken two steps when something metallic crunched underfoot. Suddenly Robin balled into her from behind, slamming her to the ground with his body and knocking the wind out of her. Something whooshed by overhead and for a brief second a cacophony of noise resounded.

She felt Robin look up, and sigh with relief. He stood and helped Marian to her feet. Much was holding what looked like a sack of empty cans that had obviously been used as a warning signal. She glanced behind them and saw a sturdy log swinging innocently, suspended by a piece of rope precisely where their chests should have been. She turned her look on Robin and raised an eyebrow.

"Booby traps?"

"Will set it up," Robin explained "He's good with things like that."

Marian was too distracted currently to make a witty reply. Robin's hands were still warmly around her waist and then he bent towards her and started brushing the dirt from her clothing.

Much coughed indiscreetly and muttered something about resetting the trap, rushing to disappear.

Robin's face was millimetres from hers, she could practically feel his closeness from her tingling skin.

"Come on," he whispered. "Follow me carefully."

He took her hand in his and she instinctively entwined her fingers in his. In the darkness she could have sworn that she saw him smirk. He led her down the alley and she followed almost step for step.

Marian never even saw the door. One minute they were out in the open air, cool upon her cheek, the next they were indoors, with the heart stopping sound of a gun being cocked. Robin went as still as a statute, but through their hands Marian could feel him tensing like a whipcord strained tight.

Robin took a jerky step into the light and Marian could hear the collective sighs of relief from the room. Entering she saw the giant man John holding a modern rifle at the ready, the barrel pointed businesslike towards them. Marian's eyes were focused on Robin whose expression had gone hard at the first sound of the gun. He took a short step forward, grabbed the length of the barrel with one hand and jerked it roughly out of John's non-resisting hands. Without a word he turned his back on John and walked to the middle of the room.

"What happened?"

It was then that Marian realised that the Saracen girl was bent over two men who where looking considerably worse for wear. With a start she recognised Will and Alan. The Saracen – Djaq – was crouching next to Will stitching a gash on his forehead. Marian felt instantly queasy and the winces on Will's face every time the needle pricked didn't help. Alan was holding a cloth to his nose which was slowly turning red.

"B'ed neber been better, bankyou." He mumbled sarcastically through the cloth.

"Guards surprised us at the ambush," Will explained. "We were sort of distracted."

"Well, this should teach you to not be distracted next time," Djaq said quietly and clearly.

"Nob but Robin, be heard the Sherrif anb John, bey were planning an exbution…" Alan said, lowering his cloth to reveal a wonky nose.

"Huh," Much asked coming in to sit down.

"An execution," Will elaborated looking up at Robin for emphasis. "He wasn't just planing on arresting Gerald Fordman but on executing him."

"Gerald Fordman?!" Marian spoke without thinking and everyone turned towards her.

"Does that mean something to you?" Robin asked.

"He's a front bencher in Richard's party, the Minister for Defence."

"Of course," Robin said with quiet conviction. "He's a political enemy; get rid of the competition and any hint of disagreement and it's hello Nazi Germany."

"We have to warn him," Much said.

"No," Marian whispered and dug frantically in her pockets. She ripped out her phone and hurriedly went down her contacts, desperate to find the one she needed.

"Who are you calling?" Robin asked.

"Loraine Fordman, we used to go shopping together when Dad and Gerald would talk shop, pick up, pick up…_come on, pick up!_...hello? Loraine, it's Marian. Look I need you to get out of the house right now and don't…" She halted and her face morphed to disbelief. "They came five minutes ago…took Gerald…calm down Loraine…I know…I'll come over right now, just stay calm." She hung up and turned slowly to the waiting outlaws.

"They just arrested Gerald Fordman on suspicion of collaborating with terrorists."

"Well, that's new." Commented John.

"I have to go," Marian said, turning. Robin stopped her with a tug on her hand.

"I'll take you."

He turned back to his men, hesitating, then handed Much the gun.

"Djaq, Much. The rest of you, get some rest."

They left with Robin not even glancing towards John.

Marian followed without even bothering to note their direction. Robin was the expert around these parts and not even the local cops could match his knowledge. Instead she revelled in his closeness as it dimmed the awfulness of the new development that their lives were taking.

"Why are you so hard on John?" she asked to take her mind off the Fordman's.

Robin sighed loudly. "It's not really John. I just hate guns."

"Then why do you have one?"

"A precaution. The other side doesn't feel quite so compassionate about our safety as we do about theirs."

Marian smiled, squeezing his hand. "Not that I'm ungrateful about your consideration, but why go to all the trouble of looking out for them?"

"It's not really them," he said. "It's my men. I will not turn them in to killers. I know what that's like. They get nightmares already, but I will not be the reason to tip them over the edge. John's just that little bit more easily tempted because he has so much personal anger towards the system. Do you know he can't see Alice anymore? She's pregnant with his child and he doesn't even get a few minutes to say how much she means to him, not like us."

Marian suddenly turned towards him and on tiptoe planted a soft kiss on his lips. She felt him smile. They stood closely entwined for a while, careless of their whereabouts, just breathing in each other's closeness.

Finally Robin nodded past her and Marian turned her head to realise that they were in fact outside the Fordman residence, albeit hidden by a tree and a few houses down.

"You go on," he said. "I'll get the brains trust together and we'll think of something, Maz."

"Be careful Robin."

"You too."

At the door to the Fordman's she looked back, nothing remained under the tree but she thought she saw a shadow watching her from the alleyway, but then it was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Marian, can you turn your music down!" Edward Fitzgerald's voice was defeated by the music reverberating from his teenager's room.

"MARIAN!" He yelled, walking up the stairs. "Marian." Upon opening the door he kind of wished he hadn't. Marian was seated, cross-legged on the floor bent over one of several papers and maps that littered the room. Robin was beside her pointing out something on the map and around the room at various points the rest of the Hood gang, as recognised from the news, were lounging.

Edward stopped short. Marian gave him a cursory wave without looking up but the rest of the people didn't so much as flinch.

"Marian?" Edward asked.

The dark skinned girl sitting on the bed leaned over to turn the music down so that they could talk without risking laryngitis.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing daddy, just going over a few plans for some things."

"And you needed schematics?"

"They were a necessity."

Edward took a step closer to the maps. "For the prison?"

Marian and Robin looked up in unison at Edward.

"You heard about Fordman, Dad. They're going to execute him." Marian stated calmly.

Edward sighed wearily.

"Why can't I have a normal daughter? When the only thing I have to worry about is catching her up here with her boyfriend instead of conspiring with criminals."

"Well I tried to talk her into doing both, Edward." Robin said, his hand snaking down Marian's knee and around her waist. The other criminals collectively rolled their eyes.

Edward glanced at the teenage boy he had once fondly regarded as almost his own son. He, of course, saw the changes that had been enforced through this hasty maturity and hardship but the young man he saw emerging seemed to be just as capable and charming as the boy, if a little darker and weary. It was sad, in a way, to see the wild, untamed mischief that had sparked the young boy with life all through his infancy, and later childhood, shackled. The young man who gave his daughter's waist a surprisingly chaste squeeze turned a look of concentration to the schematics. A fine white scar marked his cheekbone high and a purpling bruise was half seen creeping up his neck from beneath his pullover. Edward was reminded briefly of the sepia photos of the young men who went to fight in the World Wars; young, daring and stoic. The clothes were different but the expression was still the same.

He looked around the room and noticed that the other criminals were just the same. Suffering, persecuted and stoically fighting. And still children.

"...if we cut the power here..." Robin said quietly pointing to a place on the map.

"That'll tell everyone that you are there and you'll last three minutes top," Marian interrupted.

"...distract the guards?" Robin said looking up at Alan. The slight pick-pocket gave a shrug and a nod, his nose still noticeably swollen.

"You still need a way into the cells. Ever since that stunt in Cornwall last spring they've had a higher security protocol," Marian said.

Edward took another step further into the room, no one looked up.

"Five-nine-four-seven."

That got their attention.

"Huh," Marian said looking at her father.

"The security code for all penal institutions in the Eastern districts is the same; five-nine-four-seven."

"How the hell do you know that?" Alan said surprised. "Sir," he added, figuring he may have seemed less then polite.

"I'm a frontbencher on John's staff. I see the prison portfolios. Trust me, all the secure facilities operate on the same code."

"Edward, I could kiss you," Robin stated looking back at the maps and a feral grin spread across his face.

* * *

"Robin, are you sure about this?" Will hissed centimetres from Robin's face. The tall youth was dressed in a freshly pressed blue uniform. Alan beside him was similarly dressed.

"Too late now, just do it like we planned. I'm the prisoner, they'll never even look at you." Most of Robin's face had been coated in grease and dirt to the extent that it was hard to pick him out in the dark but almost unrecognisable in direct light.

Suddenly commotion in the building beside them drew their attention and six uniformed figures came rushing out, piled into four cars and drove away.

"Okay, that leaves four – let's get this over with."

They had barely marched four strides into the station's foyer before all three simultaneously abandoned the plan and ducked unceremoniously into an alcove, hiding them from view from the inner of the station and effectively trapping them between the door and the foyer.

"Damn!" Robin cursed softly.

Guy Gisborne was seated at the front desk talking arrogantly to the on-duty officer and conveniently blocking their access to the cells beyond.

"That's it, we're screwed." Alan said, stating the obvious. "There's no way that he won't recognise us."

Robin was sitting with his eyes closed tapping the floor with his fingers. Will and Alan exchanged worried glances.

"Okay," Robin said just as Alan was about to speak. "New plan: you two head down to the cells, get Fordman and get out. I'll distract Gisborne."

"You sure?" Will asked.

"What if Gizzy just calls the whole station down on your ass?" Alan asked.

"He won't," Robin said quietly. "He'll want this between us. And even if he does," he flashed Will and Alan one of his boyish grins. "I'll expect you guys to come rescue me."

Before either of them could respond he had dashed across the open foyer towards the toilets. The two boys waited with baited breath as they heard him whistle. Guy looked up suspiciously, glanced towards the bathroom and stiffened. Robin was leaning against the wall, expressionless. When he saw Guy looking he simply rolled backwards out of view, into the dead end of the bathroom. Alan and Will watched as Guy paused with a look towards the remaining police, obviously contemplating telling them but then he rose and followed Robin.

Alan released his breath loudly.

"Well that's it."

They both stood and pretended to act like they belonged.

* * *

Guy was cautiously entering the bathroom when Robin's arm snaked out and roughly pulled him through. He stumbled but quickly regained his feet swivelling to face the outlaw.

"So," he snarled. "The criminal walks right into the police station. Come to confess?"

"Just imparting a friendly word of caution," Robin said cockily. "Stay away from Marian."

Guy let out a bark of laughter.

"Pul-lease, like you still had a chance with her. You're nothing anymore Hood. You've got not future either way. You're public enemy number one and you think you can _date_? Like you ever had a shot."

Robin wasn't sure who started the fight. It might have been him. There was just so much pent up anger that twanged the bathroom with tension that one minute they were talking, low and furious and the next it had exploded into a fistfight. Bare knuckles struck bone, knees were jammed into stomachs and bodies were shoved violently into sinks.

What felt like hours, but was actually minutes, later both boys were leaning against opposite sides of the trashed bathroom with bleeding knuckles and breathing heavily.

"Why do you even bother Hood?"

There was something about that question that struck Robin as odd. The fight had left them both remarkably calm, as if it has simply been a way of venting frustration.

"You know it's not right?" he asked instead. "What they're doing, what your father's doing?"

Guy didn't reply, but that in itself was an answer.

"You're lucky your father's dead," Guy said softly.

Robin glanced up at the boy that now lived in his old room. They were both the same age, probably both liked the same sports, hell, they both liked the same girl. They weren't that different.

"You can change it, you know."

"Like it's any different," Guy said sarcastically.

"Not with that attitude, it's not."

"I thought it'd get better."

"It doesn't get better, just harder."

"What are you, the Dali Lama?"

"Would we be fighting over a girl if I were a monk?"

There was a considerable silence in which they listened to water dripping.

"Help us?" Robin asked.

Guy looked up at him. Brown eyes met green but just as he opened his mouth the door to the bathroom burst open and Alan and Will charged in straight at Gisborne.

"Stop!"

They pulled up short, glancing over at Robin who pushed himself off the sink.

"You got Fordman?" He waited for their hesitant affirmation. "Good. Let's go."

"But?" Will looked at Guy. Robin was already at the door and without a word he ushered the other two out. For a second he paused and the two young boys considered each other, then without a word Robin turned his back and left.

Later when they were helping a limping ex-politician down their back roads Alan turned to Robin.

"What the hell happened back there?"

Robin paused, surveying the vandalised street. "I'm not sure."


	11. Chapter 11

Marian stretched as she put the bag down gently. It was empty now after a whole day of deliveries and her back ached with the strain.

"Hey dad, I'm back." She called.

"Hmph," was the muffled reply she got from the depths of the house. Absently she patted Dodger as she passed to walk up the stairs.

Robin and her father had almost comically banded together when she announced that she wanted to do more for her part in helping those who were being targeted by John's new regime. She had bristled under the repression and both men had realised that she wasn't the sort of girl that handled suffocation well – one being aware that he had taught her to climb out of her window and the other having caught her enough times. They had agreed on a compromise – she would take Robin's dog, who was enough to dissuade any sane person to keep their distance, and she would be careful and not deliberately provoke anybody. Of course the last condition was debatable, she thought as she climbed the last step and entered her room.

Her breath caught when she noticed the figure in the shadow of her curtains, watching the road. It had been almost ages since she had seen him.

"Robin," she said, a smile lighting her words.

He turned towards her slowly and her stomach dropped out. She hadn't seen that expression since the night of the riots, in a hospital, when he was telling her about the dead.

"Robin," she whispered taking a hurried step into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Maz," he whispered hoarsely. "What have I done?"

The next minute they were entwined so closely she didn't know where one of them began and the other ended. His face was buried somewhere in her hair and she could feel his body raking with dry sobs, his arms tight around her waist, and his heart beating erratically beside her cheek where it was pressed against his chest. His scent of sweat, and earth engulfed her and she shut her eyes and squeezed him hard willing some of her strength to him.

"I've killed them, Marian." He murmured softly into her hair – guilt and remorse lancing his words.

Her heart jumped to somewhere around her throat. She took a step back and forcefully dragged her wounded soldier's face level to her own. Piercing his eyes with her own she asked stolidly, "what happened?"

His hands fluttered uselessly beside her own before he placed them on her upper arms, holding her close but still at arm's length.

"An ambush...we...we stuffed up. Shit...it was a nightmare...Alan...John...Will..."

Marian closed her eyes at the names not expecting so many. She felt Robin shift beneath her sweaty palms. He sat down on her bed, reaching up and pulling her onto his lap. His arms encircled her securely, apparently needing to feel like he could control something.

"The Sheriff took them down to maximum secure lock up."

"So they're not dead?" Marian let her breath out in a whoosh, contemplating killing Robin for his melodramatics.

But he turned his soulless green eyes at her. "Marian, John's going to execute them."

Marian had thought her stomach incapable of anymore aerobics, but Robin's lifeless statement proved her wrong.

"Execute? Surely he wouldn't..."

"A punishment that suits the crime...and as we have been 'behaving in a medieval fashion he will treat us as such'..."

"Robin...?" Marian was almost afraid to ask after his ominous pronouncement.

"He's going to hang them."

"We have to do something."

"What? We're just four teenagers."

They sat, reflecting on the misery and futility of their lives but cocooned in the closeness of each other's comfort.

"My dad's been trying to contact Richard. He'll come back soon." Marian said.

She felt Robin tense as though he had been hit with a volt of electricity.

"Contact Richard?" he whispered softly. "Marian, has he been careful?" He sounded urgent now, almost afraid.

"Of course he's been careful, Robin. He's not stupid. He is a frontbencher in Richard's party – he has a legitimate reason for trying to get into contact with his leader...Robin?"

"Marian – you have to leave! Now!"

"What? Why?"

A sudden crash downstairs accompanied by the sound of loud voices answered her.

"Dad!" She was at the door before Robin caught her arm.

"Marian," his face was one of deep concern and, underlying that something that Marian could only describe as abject terror. Not at the police that were likely if they were to find him, to arrest and execute him, but for her. "Please," he begged. "Come with me."

"I...I can't," she whispered. She could hear her father's outraged voice now. "Robin, he's my dad. I can't just leave him."

"He's going to be tried with treason, probably you too. Please, I can't watch as they take you away. Marian."

"Then don't, go."

"_Marian_."

"It will be worse if they find you here too, probably count as collaborating with terrorists."

"_Marian_!!"

"GO!" she urged. She ripped her arm from his grasp, turned to face him and crushed her lips to his. "If they catch you here I will kill you myself." She whispered harshly before storming out of her room. She caught a glimpse of the warring emotions on Robin's face but then the door closed. The scene below her was surreal; faceless police in riot gear complete with automatic guns had swamped her house, her father was looking particularly frail and frankly pissed with his hands cuffed behind his back, and the Sheriff was smirking. It was that smirk that really irked Marian. These men dared to invade her house and _smirk_ about it.

"What is going on here!" she demanded in a commanding voice. Surprisingly everyone stopped and looked up at her. She even detected a flash of guilt on the faces of the men closest to her.

"This is my _home_!"

"Yes, depressing isn't it?" the Sheriff said conversationally. "Check upstairs." One of the men hustled her until she was detained beside her father while a group of police surged up the stairs and into her room. She held her breath until they came out empty handed and determinedly avoided eye contact.

"All clear, Sheriff."

"Very well," he turned towards Edward and clapped his hands gleefully. "Well, well Eddie. I must say I _am _surprised. I got this interesting information two hours ago – an intercepted transmission to the Middle East – and from someone with level four clearance. I was, to say the least surprised, but then," he let out a laugh and rubbed his hands together. "But then I read the transmission and I am amazed. Collaborating with known terrorists and urging Richard's immediate return. And it's _you_, little Eddie Fitzwalter, the frontbencher. Of course I had to see to this arrest personally, what with you and the brat-"

"You leave Marian out of this!"

"I'll brat you-" Marian said at the same time.

"QUIET!" roared the Sheriff.

In the silence that followed a low menacing snarling filled the room and everyone turned to see Dodger, his hackles bristling, lips drawn back and large canines glowing in the darkness of the corner. He looked truly wolf-like and many of the policemen near him took rapid steps back.

"Shoot it." Was the Sheriff's cold command.

"No!" Marian cried. "Dodger, please, it's okay. Look, I'm okay." The bloody dog was just like Robin, so stubborn. He ignored her calm pleading and even slowly advanced on the policeman who had her by the arm.

Another policeman raised his gun.

"NO! Dodger! Get. Out. Go on! Git!" She took a step towards the dog but her guard restrained her. She resorted to a kick in his direction.

"Marian," he father cautioned.

"Git. Deus vault." She didn't know what urged her to yell the war cry of her childhood – maybe it was the strain of trying to convey to the damn mutt to go to Robin without explicitly saying his name that drew the subconscious connection. Whatever it was, it surprisingly worked. Without a look back, the dog switched seamlessly from hound of the Baskervilles to a runaway leaving them all stunned at the sudden disappearance.

"Well, come on. Busy, busy. We've got an execution to plan this week." The Sheriff said, swaggering jauntily out passed the broken door.


	12. Chapter 12

The crowd gathered below was somewhat diminished as everyone turned to survey the morbid platform that had been elevated for this occasion in the courtyard of Nottingham Hall.

"This is wrong," Marian murmured quietly.

"I know."

Marian looked up sharply at the unexpected agreement from that direction. Guy was looking with a slightly ill expression at the nooses swaying gently in the early morning breeze.

"It's not right," he said.

Marian supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. Guy was the reason, after all, that her father and herself were not joining the 'terrorists' down there on the stage. She didn't know what he had said or how he had convinced his father but she was standing here on the balcony now under strict arrest because of it.

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely.

Guy's well schooled expression twitched and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

"This is what will happen to medieval criminals and medieval ideas. We will treat them like they want to be treated." John had come down for this momentous occasion and as he spoke the guards sombrely led the three teenagers onto the stage.

Marian gasped as she saw them, they looked too young, and it seemed that this was a common perception that took to the crowd as discontented mutters rippled through it like a breeze. John stood out, head and shoulders above everyone, then skinny William looking half his age, and finally Alan looking a lot like Robin being defiantly stoic but white as a sheet and looking about to vomit.

The policemen quietly escorted the boys to their noose and waited patiently. The one thing that wasn't lacking today was the heavy police presence that no one had missed, in fact they had cordoned off the platform to prevent any rescue attempts.

"Oh God," Marian moaned as the nooses were placed around their necks.

Guy's hands convulsed beside her.

"Do something!" she urged quietly.

"I can't!" he spat back almost as forcefully. "I can't help, okay! So stop asking. He's my _dad_."

"This will be the foundation of our new Empire. Let it be known that terrorism will not be tolerated. This is a warning to any who intend to break my laws. I will not stand for it." John turned with a nod towards the Sheriff.

Guy's father, with particular enthusiasm made a florid gesture to the 'executioner' and the floor of the stage dropped away.

"No!" Marian's gasp was so soft it was more like a burst of air ripped from her lungs, her knees wobbled but she forced herself to watch the passing of her friends who had been brave until the end. She would live with the guilt of doing nothing more to help them but she would stay with them until the end.

Surprisingly, however, no bodies were suspended at the ends of the ropes. The crowd had surged forward in defiance when the floor had dropped but they had stopped in astonishment.

The ends of all three ropes had been shorn through with an arrow that was now buried deep in the last post. A dark skinned figure and a smallish man were already under the stage helping the three stunned criminals to their feet, and before the police had time to comprehend all that had happened the five criminals had pushed _out_ of the cordoned off area and disappeared into the crowd.

"What!" yelled John in disbelief, his voice comically high pitched. "What's going on?!"

"Stop them!" the Sheriff yelled into his radio.

"Call me traditional," sound a carrying mocking voice. "But if this is our new Empire I prefer the old one."

"Hood," growled the Sheriff.

Marian was by this time leaning over the railing to see if the boys and Djaq had gotten out. She felt something tugging her sleeve and turned to see Guy watching his father intently. When he saw that he had her attention he silently indicated the exit with his head. Marian's eyes opened wide at the implication.

"Well if it isn't the ring leader come out to play," the Sheriff called out to the courtyard at his invisible quarry. "Seal the exits," he snapped into his radio. "Come to blow up the building with the entire county in it?" He called.

Robin's laughter echoing hauntingly around the courtyard hardly lent credence to his innocence. It sent chills up Marian's spine as Guy ushered her out the door and down the hallway and they could hear the crowd shifting uncomfortably again. They could also hear the bustle of hundreds of booted feet getting into positions.

"There's nowhere to run Hood, you're surrounded. We will hunt you out as you hide like the felon that you are." – now it was John who had taken over the negotiations.

By this time Guy and Marian had reached the ground floor and had a perfect view across the top of the crowd to the platform with the shorn ropes fluttering ridiculously in the breeze.

"Let me save you the trouble." And large as life the stupidly daring boy simply walked into view on the platform.

Marian's stomach dropped out and she felt Guy tense beside her.

"Bloody hell," he exhaled. "He really did use it."

Marian didn't even bother to ask what 'it' was or why he commented on it. Robin was standing defiantly relaxed, centre stage, with a large wooden archery bow held loosely in one hand. Marian remembered when they had made such things as children and played cowboys and Indians. The cowboys had always lost with Robin on the Indian's side.

A group of people suddenly gathered beside them and she spun around in fright that turned to bewilderment.

"What the hell!" Alan puffed.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Much added, turning in his confusion, unexpectedly towards Guy.

"Bloody show off," Guy responded before turning towards them. "Did you get-?"

"Marian." Suddenly she was crushed in her father's embrace and she let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Dad!? How?"

"Guy provided us with clearance," Djaq said in her rich accented tones.

"What about Robin?" Marian said in sudden concern spinning around to watch the enfolding scene while still holding onto her father's arm to reassure her to his presence.

"Well he's certainly providing a distraction," Much muttered.

"You could have warned us," Alan fumed. Will still looked beyond words as he clung to Djaq's arm after his close call. "I mean he used a bloody bow – that's practically prehistoric."

"Well forgive us for trying," Much grumbled. "Next time we plan a life threatening suicidal rescue mission we'll be sure to do it with modern style! Un-bloody-believable."

"_This_ is the _new_ England?!" Robin's tone was dripping with disdain and contempt. The policemen had immediately surrounded the platform, batons raised and there was no obvious escape available. This didn't seem to bother him as he continued on oblivious. Marian realised that he was playing to the crowd more than anything. "When did England become a nation that condoned capital punishment? When did England disregard justice? When did morality not count anymore? This is _not_ England. England is the people – and the people charge _you-_" here Robin pointed at the balcony where the Sheriff and John stood dominating the scene -"with crimes against humanity."

There was a dramatic pause before John began laughing. Robin waited patiently and calmly, staring at his nemesis with an oddly serene expression, clearly unworried about his position.

"Marian," her father whispered in her ear, breaking her fixation with the unfolding drama. "Come on, we have to get out of here while we can."

"But...Robin..." She had an awful feeling that Robin knew what he was doing and from past experience she knew that was never a good thing.

Her father's face reflected her inner turmoil. "He's not going to get out of this one, Marian. He would have known that."

"I'm not leaving him," she said firmly and turned back to watch. The rest of his gang, Guy included, didn't appear to be going anywhere either, but rather were riveted with almost morbid fascination. Surprisingly her father didn't say anything further, but slipped his hand into hers and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"You are surrounded Robin Locksley," John's voice was warm with humour, like a predator sizing up his prey. "And yet you stand there accusing _me_? I'm terrified, pray tell me, who do you think will enforce your laws?"

"The laws of England will always be enforced," said a rich deep voice.

Suddenly the crowd shifted and drew more closely together as a new flow of people entered the courtyard. The khaki camouflage uniforms of the army lined up against the black of the local law enforcement and the sound of a few hundred automatic weapons being cocked silenced the restless crowd instantly.

"What the...?" muttered Alan.

"Marian," her father called after her as she suddenly began to push her way through the crowd towards the platform.

A tall blonde man strode onto stage to stand beside Robin. A collective gasp animated from the crowd at the appearance of their Prime Minister.

"Richard..." John whispered loudly looking at his brother in fear.

"John..." replied the older man with deep censure. "I got a message from Edward Fitzwalter, you remember him? It seems that I have been gone too long." He glanced in disgust at the hanging ropes. "Much too long."

The Sheriff took this opportunity to try and make a run for it but found his escape hampered by some capable looking lieutenants.

Richard turned towards the courtyard and raised his already carrying voice, "I hereby declare this country under martial rule."

Marian was still struggling through the crowd when she felt someone grab her from behind. Turning she found herself staring into sparkling jade eyes. Robin grinned happily and seizing Marian by the waist he swung her up in the air. His happiness was too infectious and she found herself laughing along with him.

"We did it Marian! We did it." Putting her down he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. In a second the rest of the gang had joined them happily backslapping and whistling.

"It's really over," Robin whispered in her ear.

"Good, you owe me a date." Marian said, pulling back to look at him.

"I can think of a thing or two..." he replied with a wolfish grin.

_And just remains the epilogue..._


	13. Chapter 13

"Hard at work I see," Marian said as she walked up to the prone figure.

Robin was stretched out like a cat in the sun, his backpack his pillow and an arm slung casually over his eyes.

"My brain's on sabbatical."

Uni students wandered around them with barely a glance in curiosity at the young man lying in repose on the grassy lawn. It was a sunny day that was winding to a hazy ending and everyone was inclined towards a bit of laziness.

Marian studied him for a second then gently folded herself on to the grass beside him. His other arm snaked up around her waist and she leaned against him placing a hand on his sun warmed chest. She could feel the rhythmic beat of his heart through the soft material which was somewhat comforting.

"We still on for tonight?" he asked softly.

Marian turned to him to see that he had removed the arm that had been blocking his vision and was staring at her with his startling green eyes.

She impulsively leaned forward and traced the contours of his face. Quirking a grin at him she replied.

"Of course we are."

His warm hand reached up to cup her cheek then she was leaning in and relishing the feel of him; his hands, his lips, his five o'clock shadow scratching against her cheek...

"Oi! You two, get a room."

Marian jerked up in surprise but Robin merely sighed in resignation and placed an arm behind his head, twisting to look up the tall boy who had confronted them.

"What do you want, Guy?" he asked from his indolent altitude.

"I need the car keys," the dark haired boy commented.

"Why? It's my week to have the car." Robin's eyebrows were beetling into his fringe.

"If you don't give me the car keys I'll tell Richard who's been breaking curfew."

Robin sighed and reached into his pocket, the sound of clinking keys indicative of his defeat. "You play dirty little brother." He said as he threw the keys at Guy.

"I learnt from the best big bro," Guy replied with a smirk as he caught the keys and turned to leave.

"Hey," Robin's shout stopped him. Robin looked to Marian for insurance and seemed to take what he saw on her face as encouragement. "They gang's all meeting at the Uni pub tonight, if you wanna come?"

Guy looked at the young man before him with his arm curled around Marian. The gang was obvious; Alan, John, Will, Djaq, Much, Robin and Marian still hung out although as time progressed they found their time together short. Most of them went to the same university, although John was now working to support his wife and kid. It was – homey – to be included in such an exclusive gang, but he still felt somewhat exiled, like a pariah encroaching on their time together.

"Nah," Guy shrugged. "Thanks for the offer but I've got places to go, people to see..." he shook the keys to indicate this, grinned at Marian and left.

"You can always bring your girl," Robin shouted at his retreating back.

Marian watched as Guy halted suddenly at Robin's shout, turned and raised an eyebrow at him then leave shaking his head.

Robin was chuckling.

"Not nearly as stealth as he likes to admit," he said.

"How is it? Life under the same roof?" Marian asked turning to him.

"It's weird," he said and stretched, now with both his arms behind his head. "A year ago I was an orphan and a wanted terrorist. Now I'm the adopted son of the Prime Minister and I have an adopted little brother who adopted a change of heart and adoptedly saved my life."

Marian sent him a quizzical look.

"Okay, so 'adopted' didn't really fit there but I was on a roll."

Marian laughed and lay down, rolling into him. One of his arms curled around her securing her next to him. It was just perfect, to lie in contentment with the sun making them lazy and relaxed.

"Mmm, this is nice." she mumbled.

She felt Robin twist and place a chaste kiss in her hair in reply.

"Oi, you two, get a room!" Much collapsed inelegantly in the grass beside them. Behind him she could see Will carrying most of Djaq's medical books. Alan came barraling out of nowhere straight into Will and they both stacked on top of the loving couple. Looking up she caught Robin's amused glance and they held each other's gaze for a minute before bursting into laughter.


End file.
